Fights, Saving, And Sisters
by SummerChick21
Summary: Katniss is kidnapped. The peacekeepers are after Prim. Gale and Peeta have to work together? This is a recipe for disaster. Peeta and Gale have to save Katniss, and they have to Protect Prim. Sounds like a lot of work for two guys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Peeta)

I woke up to the sound off sirens. I looked at my clock, and it read 12 o'clock. The sirens were now blasting in district 12. I ran out of my house in Victors Village, and ran to my neighbor, and girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen. I burst into the house and saw Prim on the couch shaking.

I ran over to her and asked "Where's Katniss"? I knew her mom was with the medics, and she was probably gone.

"They took her" she cried.

"Who, Prim? Who took her?"

"The Peacekeepers"

Oh no! They took her. I can't believe poor Prim had to see that. In the moment I almost forgot about the blaring sirens. I had to get Prim out of here. She was like a sister to me, and I had to protect her.

"Come on Prim let's get you-"

But before I could finish Prim screamed. I turned around and saw a group of Peacekeepers.

"We came for the girl" said one of them pointing to Prim.

They started coming closer. I picked up Prim and started backing away. I had no escape.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

I dropped to the ground with Prim, as she screamed. When the shots were over, we cautiously got up.

"What are you doing here" I asked?

(Katniss)

I remember the sirens blowing, and I remember being taken away. I remember Prim screaming and, I remember seeing Peeta run for my house as I blacked out. What I don't remember is how I ended up here. I was chained to a wall and, I was bruised. I am not going to lie, I am scared. Me. Scared. I know it's hard to believe. There was a small window in my cell, I could probably fit threw it, if it weren't for the chains and the Peace Keepers.

"Here" one of them yelled throwing a tray at me. It just barely missed hitting me. On it was bottled water, a moldy piece of cheese, and a small piece of napkin. I was so hungry I ate all of it in 3 seconds.

As the guard came in to get the tray, he kicked me in the gut, and slapped me across the face. It hurt badly. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. In a few more minutes, I blacked out.

(Peeta)

"What are you doing here" I snarled.

"Helping you" said the guy.

"Gale" Prim yelled and ran to hug him. He picked Prim up and hugged her.

"You're not hurt are you" Gale asked?

"No, she is not hurt because I was here to help her" I said

"If I didn't come, you would probably be dead by now" said Gale putting Prim down, and getting in my face.

"Guys we need to find Katniss" said Prim looking at us with teary eyes. I gave him on look and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House of fire

(Peeta)

I walked outside and walked over to the huge fountain and sat on the ledge. Then, Gale walked out and sat next to me.

"Where's Prim" I asked.

"Inside taking a nap" he said not making any eye contact.

"Poor Prim"

"Look, if we are going to protect Prim and save Katniss, I think we should be allies."

"I agree" I said putting my hand out, and I can't believe Gale shook it.

That's when it went wrong. All we had to hear was a scream, her scream, and we started to run to the house but when we were feet away it burst into flames.

(Prim)

I was sleeping when a hand covered my mouth. I looked up and saw 5 Peacekeepers. I bite his hand and started to run for the door. I get to the porch and a Peacekeeper grabs my arm. I look and see Peeta and Gale sitting by the fountain. I scream at the top of my lungs before the Peacekeeper covers my mouth. I see them look at me before I am dragged inside. When they were feet away, the house burst into flames.

"Ahhhh" I screamed as a flame met my skin.

I coughed, and I choked on the black smoke as we headed for the back door. A blast made us fly backwards. I crashed against the wall, and I screamed in pain.

"Come here you little freak" said the one Peacekeeper dragging me back by my ankle. I got my ankle free, but when I got up to run a Peacekeeper blocked my way. He slapped my face and kicked me in the gut. I instantly fell to the ground gasping for air. They just laughed, as I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Prim" yelled Peeta.

"Prim" yelled Gale.

"Prim" they both yelled.

"Leave the girl she won't be hard to get" said the one Peacekeeper running out.

"Prim" Peeta yelled when he found me. He picked me up right away, and carried me out.

"Buttercup" I choked out. He froze and looked around.

"I got him. But he is not in a good mood" said Gale. I couldn't help but laugh. That was a mistake. It hurt badly from where the Peacekeeper kicked me.

"Come on let's get out of here" said Peeta starting to run out of the burning building.

When we got outside, the medics and the fire company was already there putting out the fire. My mom wasn't there. I thought she would at least come for her daughter, but that didn't happen. I saw a Peacekeeper come toward me. I screamed and dug my face into Peeta's chest.

"Prim its okay. It's just a medic" said Peeta soothing me. I looked up again and the uniform had a red cross on it. They reached out to grab me, but I just screamed once again and clung onto Peeta. They finally got me to let go of Peeta, and I was having a hissy fit. I soon settled down after him and Gale said they would be right over after they got checked up. Gale and Peeta soon ran over to me.

"What's wrong with her" asked Gale.

"She got burned on her arm, she has a twisted ankle, she has a broken rib, and she has a small burn on her face" said the medic.

"Ow" I said as they wrapped my ankle.

"Come on Prim you can stay with me" said Peeta

"What about Buttercup" I asked as Buttercup jumped on my lap.

"Sure. It gets kind of lonely" said Peeta with a small chuckle.

"I better get home. Get better Prim. I will see you guys tomorrow" said Gale giving Prim a hug and running off.

"Let's go Prim" I said picking up Prim and walking off.

(Katniss)

"La, la, la, la, la" I softly sang as the guards fell asleep. I used my bobby pin to unlock my chains.

"La, la, la, la, la, la" I sang as I grabbed the knife from the guard's pocket. I slowly got up, so I wouldn't' rattle my chains. I cut the glue around the window; pulled the glass off and snuck threw the window. I can't believe that worked. I quickly ran into the forest.

"Ok, come on Katniss think. You're at the Capital so you are about 3 hours from district 12.

(3 hours later)

(Peeta)

Prim and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. The door knob shook and Prim screamed. I cautiously walked to the door, and opened it.

"Katniss" I breathed before I embraced her in a hug.

"Oh Peeta, I missed you so much" said Katniss. She didn't look that bad except for a couple of bruises.

"Prim" Katniss yelled hugging her, but as soon as she wrapped her arms around her she cried out in pain.

"Prim, what's wrong" asked Katniss. Prim just started crying and ran to me. I picked her up and she cried on my shoulder. Once she calmed down we sat on the couch and explained how the Peacekeepers went after Prim. About when they came back and went after Prim again, and they set the house on fire. We explained how Gale and I ran into the burning building to save Prim. And we explained how Prim has two burn marks, broken rib, and a sprained ankle.

"Oh, Prim. Why don't you go take a nap upstairs so I can talk to Peeta" said Katniss hugging Prim more gently.

"Here I will carry her up" I said gently carrying up Prim. I put her to bed, but when I was walking out the door I heard a faint noise. I looked back and saw Prim shaking, and squirming like crazy.

"Prim" I yelled! "Prim wake up"

Katniss soon came up to.

"Prim, come one Prim" screamed Katniss.

Tears flowed down her face.

"Please don't leave me" she cried. I lay down by her, and Katniss sat in the rocking chair. Soon we all fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Talk

(Katniss)

I woke up in Peeta's room. I was sitting in the rocking chair. I looked over and saw Prim sleeping, I also saw Peeta with his arm wrapped protectively around her. It was so sweet how he protected her. Prim thought of Peeta as an older brother. She looked up to him. Peeta thought of Prim as a little sister. And he would help her at any time.

I got up and went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I was looking in the fridge when I heard someone yawn. I turned and saw Peeta stretching his arms.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I responded.

"Can we talk" I asked?

"Sure"

"I just want to say thank you so much for -"

"Katniss" he said cutting me off. "Don't worry about it. You are my girlfriend, and Prim is like a sister to me." Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Prim came walking down the steps slowly, so she wouldn't hurt her ankle worst.

"Hey kiddo" said Peeta.

"Hi Prim" I said.

"Hi" she answered.

"Ok, since Peeta has no food in the fridge, let's go food shopping" I said.

"Okay" they both said.

"Let's go" I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

Prim was holding my hand as we walked. We walked into Peeta's family's bakery. We got 2 loafs of bread, and Prim insisted on getting 6 cookies. As we were walking out, we ran into Gale.

"Gale" was all I could say.

"Hey Katniss. Why didn't you tell me you were back" his voice sounded cold as he spoke.

"I just got back" I said kind of scared.

"Oh, so Peeta didn't save you"

"I got out myself"

"Yea right"

"Gale" screeched Prim.

"Shut up you little freak" yelled Gale.

"Gale, knock it off" said Peeta.

"Look bread boy. I don't need any of your crap."

"Gale, stop" pleaded Prim pulling him away from us.

"Get off me" said Gale. He threw Prim on the ground and turned to face her. She looked so scared. He was right about the kick Prim, but Peeta tackled him.

"Ahhhh" Prim screamed.

Gale punched Peeta in the face, but Peeta kicked Gale in the gut. I finally got between them and pulled them apart. I looked at Gale in disgust, as I pulled Peeta beside me. I looked at Prim who was backing away from Gale. I reached for but Gale smacked my hand away.

"I came for the girl" said Gale pointing to Prim.

"I came for the girl" Peeta whispered to himself.

"What" I asked?

"That's what the Peacekeeper said when he went after Prim the first time!"

"Oh god, Prim" I yelled "That's not Gale it's a Peacekeeper"

When she heard that, she screamed so loud. The Peacekeeper had her cornered. We were about to run to get her but two more Peacekeepers grabbed our arms. She pushed herself as far back as she could, but the Peacekeeper reached out and grabbed her. He tied her arms behind her back, and he put a gag on her mouth. By that time the Peacekeepers that were restraining us, they had our arms tied behind our backs.

"Prim! Prim" Peeta yelled so loud that his face was red. Then, they put gags on our mouths. They dragged us onto a hovercraft. I looked at Peeta. His face was red; I didn't know how to calm him down. I didn't know how to calm myself down.

(Prim)

I was so scared they had finally gotten me. I looked over at Katniss. Her eyes were red, and she just kept looking down. If she looked at me, she would cry. I looked to Peeta. He was red as a tomato. He was breathing fast. I could tell he was nervous. Going back to the capital, after going through the Hunger Games was bad. The capital was never good.

I looked at the floor and started to cry. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I was so petrified. I didn't know what to do.

"Stop crying" yelled one of the Guards, while kicking me in the gut. I dropped on the floor crying even harder.

When Peeta saw this, he started screaming and flipping out. The Peacekeepers restrained him and they beat him until he stopped. I looked at Katniss who was crying.

"You stop crying to" said the Peacekeeper right before he slapped her. I was trying so hard to hold back the tears, not because I was trying to be strong, but because I didn't want to get beaten.

The hovercraft soon landed and we were dragged into President Snow's house. I stopped at the door. They told me to go but I didn't budge. They kicked me in the back of the knees, and I dropped. When they got sick if it, they picked me up and carried me in.

We got to the corridor when they put me down. In our tracks, was President Snow. Katniss wasn't wrong he smelt like roses and blood. He came closer to me, and I tried to back away but failed. I failed when I fell on my butt.

"Hello" he smiled at the fear in my eyes.

"Why are we here" Peeta yelled?

"Oh, you will all find out soon" said Snow. "Take them to the dungeon" He took on last look at me then walked away.

They dragged us to the dungeon, took our gags off and let our arms free, and threw us in one big cell.

"Katniss" I ran to give her a hug.

"What are we going to do" said Katniss looking at Peeta.

"I don't know" said Peeta said slumping down in the corner and putting his head in his hands.

"We will figure it out" I said giving him a hug.

(Gale)

I saw it all happen. Everything. The Peacekeepers thought I didn't. But one thing is clear. I needed to save them. ALL of them.

**Like it? Please tell me. I am dying to know if its good or not.**

**~Monkie45**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Help!

(Peeta)

I woke up and looked around. I looked down and see Katniss and Prim sleeping with their heads on my chest. I saw the guards outside the door talking with President Snow. I took me a little bit to figure out why Snow took us to. But then it hit me, he didn't want us saving Prim when he took her.

"Hi" I saw Prim slowly lifting her head off my chest.

"Morning" I said.

"Peeta" she asked?

"Yea Prim"

"I want to go home" she cried.

"Oh, Prim" I said bringing her into a hug, carefully so I wouldn't wake Katniss. She cried for a little, then fell back to sleep. Not soon after, I fell back to sleep.

We all woke up to a screeching door. President Snow stepped in with three Peacekeepers. We stood up, and I pushed Katniss and Prim behind me.

"Get the girl" said President Snow leaving.

"Prim" I thought to myself.

The Peacekeepers came closer to us, and I pushed them back farther. This wasn't going to help anymore. The Peacekeeper came to me and threw me on the floor I was going to get back up, but he pointed his gun at me. I looked over at Katniss who was being held against the wall. Then I looked over to Prim. The Peacekeeper already had her on her knees. Then, out of know where…

Boom! Boom!

"Gale" Katniss said.

"Hey Catnip"

She ran to give him a hug. I stood there awkwardly. Then I heard it.

"Katniss" Prim screamed. "Katniss"

She let go of Gale and looked for Prim. She ran out of the cell and saw a Peacekeeper carrying Prim. Gale was about to shoot, but a Peacekeeper grabbed their arms.

"Where's the other boy" said the guard.

"Another Peacekeeper had already taken him" said Gale.

Katniss took a peek in the cell. I was quietly hiding in the corner. They started to push Katniss and Gale out the door. I quickly ran out behind them. I started to walk around a bit when I heard a scream.

"Help" screamed the girl. "Help"

"Prim" I yelled! "Prim"

I found her I a weird room. It was like a rose garden. I saw her tied to a wooden pole. As I stepped closer, a Peacekeeper tied my wrist, and pushed me on my knees. Another Peacekeeper came out and went towards Prim. They slapped her across the face, and kicked her in the stomach. I tried to go help her, but they pushed me back down.

(Prim)

I was gasping for air. The Peacekeeper pulled out a knife and cut my arm. I wanted to scream so bad, but nothing came out. I looked at Peeta; he was being restrained by two peacekeepers. The door opened, and I was praying it wasn't more Peacekeepers. It was Katniss, and Gale. There were Peacekeepers but not to hurt me.

The guard untied me and I fell on the ground. He came over and kicked me in the face. I cried out in so much pain. He then kicked me in the leg.

"Ahhhh" I screamed. "Someone please help me"

(Katniss)

"Prim" I screamed. "Prim"

It was breaking me to see her like this. I looked at Gale. His eyes were watery, but I knew he wouldn't let a tear stray. I looked at Peeta he had a tear rolling down his cheek. This is what the capitol wants to punish us for what we did in the Hunger Games. They wanted to break us, by using poor Prim. It was working.

The Peacekeepers left us alone. No one moved. Everyone was too stunned.

"Owww" Prim moaned.

"Prim" I cried

The doors burst opened and there stood Hymitch.

"Did someone call for a rescue?"

A bunch of people from district 12 ran in and untied us. Once I was on tied, I ran to Prim.

"Prim. Prim wake up"

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was Gale.

"Katniss, she has a slight concussion"

"How do you know that?"

"She has a small bump on her head. It's not big enough for a major one, but I can still cause a slight problem."

I looked over to Peeta who was holding prim in his arms.

"Peeta" I whispered. "Peeta?"

I started walking toward him.

"She's not dead" I said softly taking a name next to him.

"I know but look at her" he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Can I see her" asked Gale?

Peeta handed Prim to Gale, and I hugged Peeta. I was crying on his chest. He was right just because she wasn't dead, doesn't mean it wasn't bad.

I looked over to Gale who was still trying to absorb everything. I actually saw a tear roll down his cheeks. He hugged Prim then gave her to me.

She looked so broken. She was so small and fragile. She looked so hurt. She was so scared and I couldn't help her. I made this happen to her. It was my fault.

"Sweetheart, it's time to go" said Hymitch.

The medics came over and put Prim on the stretcher. We were walking outside to the hovercraft that would take us back to 12.

When we got home, they took Prim somewhere that I was not a loud to go. They medics came out.

"What's wrong with her" asked Peeta?

"She has a broken nose, busted lip, cut on her arm, the sprained ankle is worse, and she has big bruises on her cheek and her leg."

"Can we see her" asked Gale?

"Of course"

We ran into Prims room. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines. She had long wires all over her. She was not awake yet, and I was not very shocked, because of the concussion.

"We should take turns watching her" said Peeta. "I will take the first, Katniss will go second, and Gale will watch her last."

"That sounds good" said Gale.

"You guys can go and Katniss, you can come back at 4."

"Ok" said Katniss giving me a kiss and giving Prim a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye" they both said before leaving.

"Looks like it's just me and you kiddo" I said to Prim.


End file.
